


A Different Kind of White Snake

by Ferret2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Hurt/Comfort, I was asked for angst and failed to deliver, M/M, Not Very Pro-Scott, big ass snake
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferret2019/pseuds/Ferret2019
Summary: Стайлз покинул Бикон Хиллс и стаю, которая не заботилась о нем, больше года назад.Возвращение на Рождество оставляет у него много сложных чувств.





	A Different Kind of White Snake

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Different Kind of White Snake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097152) by [twothumbsandnostakeincanon (somanyofthekids)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyofthekids/pseuds/twothumbsandnostakeincanon). 



 

 

 

***

  
Дин Мартин пьяно пел из динамиков автомобиля, когда Стайлз проезжал мимо заснеженного знака, приветствующего его в Бикон-Хиллз. Он на мгновение сжал челюсть, но все же заставил себя расслабиться, начав дышать в одном ритме с работающими дворниками. Это помогало подавить отголоски чувств с прошлого раза, когда он был здесь. Заглушало голос в голове, шепчущий о бесполезности, игнорировании, ненужности. Время нихрена не помогало справиться с болью заброшенности.  
Медленный выдох.  
Это будет короткая поездка, напомнил он себе. Только два человека знали, что он приедет. Привет, Счастливого Рождества, До Свидания. Он не пробудет здесь достаточно долго, чтобы что-то случилось.  
Все будет в порядке.  
В его телефоне даже было сообщение об этом.  
**Отправлено в 11:42 Я еду в БХ 24-го.  
Входящие 11:42 Я обязательно достану самое дешевое вино.  
Исходящие 11:43 Ты отвечаешь за то, чтобы я не принимал ароматизированных Францией решений.  
Входящий 11:44 Я отвечаю ? Все будет в порядке.**  
Стайлз улыбнулся, вспоминая обмен смсками, и немного расслабился.  
Дорога была темной и тихой, до города все ещё достаточно далеко и одних фар для освещения явно не хватало. Большие снежинки медленно набирали скорость, обгоняя друг друга на пути к безразличной земле.  
Стайлз пытался отвлечься мыслями о том, куда поедет после визита в родной город. Он обещал остаться на весь завтрашний день, на Рождество, но мог уехать рано утром 26-го. Может быть, он вернется в Новый Орлеан, снова посетит ковен -

**БАМС**

Внезапное столкновение с пассажирской дверью заставило Стайлза треснуться о боковое окно с такой силой, что в голове зазвенело. Затем он услышал щелчок, с которым его ключица сломалась под совместным давлением подушек безопасности и ремня безопасности, вот только растерянному от творящегося хаоса организму было не до болевого шока. Джип занесло на ничем не посыпанном льду и он вылетел на обочину дороги. Второй удар пришелся о сугроб, смявший крышу с невыносимым скрежетом металла.  
Еще один долгий стон раздался из машины, когда она качнулась назад, а затем наступила мертвая тишина.

***

  
Стайлз безвольно свисал с ремня безопасности, пытаясь осмыслить то, что только что произошло.  
Автокатастрофа.  
Вызванная боковым ударом...  
О Боже, кто еще пострадал?

Смятая пассажирская дверь внезапно оказалась вырвана из рамы со святотатственным визгом. Светящиеся голубые глаза пробежались по интерьеру, каталогизируя каждый изгиб металла и пластика, и прежде чем Стайлз смог сказать хоть слово, когти разорвали ремень безопасности и сильная рука потянула парня через сиденье к проему.  
Стайлз вскрикнул от боли, когда ключица сместилась от движения, но в ответ получил только приглушенное :  
— Или это, или смерть, дорогуша, и мне бы не хотелось отменять вечеринку по случаю твоего возвращения.  
Даже потерявшись в яростной вспышке боли, растерянный и дезориентированный, Стайлз сразу узнал этот голос.  
— Если ты действительно запланировал вечеринку в честь моего возвращения, то я точно не собираюсь быть тем, кто умрет, Питер.

Хейл почувствовал почти удушающую волну облегчения, услышав эти слова. Ему одновременно хотелось обнять Стайлза, обнюхать его и как следует наорать - но эти чувства были быстро подавлены тихим шуршанием, выдвинувшим страх на первое место.  
— Мы можем обсудить организацию вечеринки позже, лапушка, — сказал он не терпящим возражений тоном и поставил Стайлза на ноги, прислонив к машине, чтобы дать ему возможность отдышаться и восстановить равновесие. Питер тем временем выбил заднее окно и схватил пальто парня, брошенное поверх его сумки.  
— Ты сможешь бежать ? — спросил он, пытаясь ускорить попытки надеть пальто, несмотря на гримасы Стайлза при каждом движении.  
— Да, только...

Теперь шуршание слышалось гораздо ближе.

— Нет, для _только_ нет времени, — прервал его Питер. — Мы должны уходить прямо сейчас.  
— Но где другая машина ? — упёрся Стайлз. — Та, которая в меня врезалась ?

Теперь шум был почти возле них.

— Это была не машина.

Стайлз округлившимися глазами уставился поверх плеча Питера.

Самая большая змея, которую он когда-либо видел в своей жизни, быстро двигалась к ним, пробуя языком воздух. Её тело было по крайней мере 4 фута в диаметре, с чудовищно длинным хвостом, исчезающим среди тёмных деревьев. Ромбовидная голова вскинулась, когда она скользнула ближе, со странным шипящим звуком трения чешуи о снег.  
— Ох, бл...

Питер сгрёб Стайлза, от неожиданной встряски клацнувшего челюстью, и бросился в лес. Стилински продолжал наблюдать за змеей, которая кружила вокруг джипа, высунув раздвоенный язык длиной не меньше 2 футов. Все тело было белым, практически сливающимся со снегом. Прямо перед тем, как деревья закрыли ему вид, Стайлз увидел, как змей развернулся вокруг джипа и скользнул к их следу, все время трепеща языком.  
— Черт-черт-черт, эта дрянь ползёт за нами, — пробормотал он Питеру на ухо. Хейл прибавил шагу, прислушиваясь к тихому скольжению и пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то сквозь густеющий снег.

Они никак не могли убежать от змеи. Питер быстро перебрал варианты побега, составив мрачный короткий список:  
1\. Вернитесь кружным путем на дорогу и тормозните попутку. В метель. В 10 вечера в канун Рождества.  
2\. Поднимитесь на дерево, с раненым Стайлзом на руках.  
3\. На все воля божья.

Стайлз тем временем наблюдал, как змея исчезает и появляется среди окружающих их деревьев, движение трепещущего языка - единственное, что позволяло ему видеть ее сквозь кружащийся снег. Это движение все приближалось и приближалось, и Стайлз не мог не думать, что это было какое-то наказание свыше за возвращение в Бикон Хиллс впервые за год.  
Змея выскочила из-за особенно густых зарослей и Стилински внезапно открылся прекрасный вид на ее голову сбоку. Глаза были молочно-белыми - такими же, как и остальное тело, совершенно сливаясь с ним - и абсолютно незрячими.  
Язык продолжал трепетать.  
— Надо подняться выше, там больше снега, — сказал Стайлз, буквально прижавшись к уху Питера, чтобы ветер не глушил его голос. — Змея слепа. Она выслеживает нас по запаху. Если мы сможем замести следы, то, возможно, она потеряет нас.  
— Значит, для тебя предпочтительнее умереть от холода, чем быть съеденным ? — Питер фыркнул, но послушно изменил направление.  
— Я бы предпочёл выжить, даже если бы это означало потерю одного или нескольких пальцев, — ответил Стайлз.  
•••

  
Они продолжали подниматься, ветер становился сильнее, все более густой снег колко бил по лицам. Змея появлялась в поле зрения Стайлза все реже и находилась все дальше, но при таких снегопаде и темноте это на самом деле ничего не значило.  
Даже у Питера были проблемы со зрением. И хотя он больше не слышал шорох чешуи по снегу сквозь ветер, это вовсе не означало, что змея полностью потеряла их, к тому же оставалась проблема холода, а значит борьба за выживание продолжалась. Теперь первоочередной задачей было найти убежище. Любое укрытие: пещера, дупло дерева, толстые низкие ветви...  
Паршивый, трухлявый, полуразрушенный охотничий домик.

Питер ускорился, едва только заметил его, и, добравшись, ссадил Стайлза, чтобы выбить дверь, но тот просто рухнул в сугроб, когда его нога подломилась при попытке опереться на неё.  
Хейл рванулся помочь ему выбраться из снега, но Стайлз раздраженно отмахнулся :  
— Просто открой дверь, я сам смогу подняться.  
Питер поджал губы, но молча повернулся к двери и плечом легко выбил замок из подгнившей деревянной рамы.  
Тут же обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Стайлз встает только для того, чтобы его нога подвернулась вторично.

Не обращая внимания на изобретательные проклятия Стайлза, Питер поднял его и отнёс в хижину.

Хижина укрывала от ветра, увы, не полностью, из-за огромной дыры в задней стене. Питер замер, уловив в темноте за окном неестественное движение, но оно не повторилось. Быстро осмотрев комнату, Хейл направился к шкафу-купе. Внутри висела дюжина основательно поеденных молью пальто. Питер снова поставил Стайлза, на этот раз одной рукой придерживая его за талию, и сбросил половину пальто на пол шкафа. Под вопли «лапушки» Питер уложил его на импровизированное ложе, затем забрался следом и закрыл дверь.  
— Ну и что, нахрен, ты сейчас делаешь? — требовательно произнёс Стайлз.  
Питер игнорировал вопрос до тех пор, пока не закончил снимать оставшиеся пальто с вешалок.  
— Мешаю нам заработать переохлаждение, — наконец ответил он. — Будь хорошей маленькой ложечкой и придвинься поближе, чтобы я мог укрыть нас.  
Стайлз бросил на него сердитый взгляд.  
— Отсоси, волчара.  
— Все, кроме это. Но если ты именно об _этом_ , то я очень хорош, и предпочитаю делать это со всеми десятью пальцами.  
И пока поражённый Стайлз фыркал от смеха, Питер воспользовался моментом, чтобы развернуть его в нужную позу. Спустя несколько минут они лежали, прижавшись спиной к груди, под жутко воняющей шерстью, слушая вой ветра и падающий снег.

Как только они более-менее устроились на полу шкафа, на Стайлза свалилось сверхпознание последствий автокатастрофы для его тела. Отбитое бедро сильно ныло, колено пульсировало, ключица вообще болела, как сука, и, судя по тошноте и головокружению, он мог с уверенностью сказать, что для комплекта имелось ещё и сотрясение мозга.  
— Боже, как я ненавижу Бикон Хиллс, — прошептал он.  
Наступила тишина, а затем Питер прошептал в ответ еле слышно: «Не надо всех.»  
В груди Стайлза что-то сжалось.  
«Не надо всех нас.»  
Он внезапно осознал, насколько близок Питер.

До отъезда они с Питером не были друзьями. Тогда не было ни смс, ни вина на двоих. Все их общение сводилось к двум молчаливым одиночкам на окраине собраний стаи. Нежеланные.  
Питер, за его величайший грех - в безумии укусить Скотта.  
Стайлз, за убийство, чтобы спасти свою жизнь.  
Они не разговаривали.  
Стайлз думает, что он, должно быть, чем-то выдал свои намерения на последнем собрании, потому что Питер тогда последовал за ним к машине и сказал: «Мне не к чему бежать, и ничто не тянет меня прочь. Но знаешь, порой мне кажется, что это требует слишком многого. Будь осторожен, Стайлз.»

У него не было ответа тогда, и нет ответа сейчас - по крайней мере, такого ответа, который хотелось бы дать, лежа на полу шкафа в ветхой хижине в канун Рождества.  
Вместо этого он спросил:  
— Что это была за змея?  
Питер вздохнул, и горячее дыхание призрачным облачком осело на шее Стайлза, заставив его поежиться. Питер притянул его ближе.  
— Не знаю точно, но могу предположить, что это североамериканская снежная змея. Единственная проблема в том, что я никогда не слышал о такой большой.  
— Значит, это что-то новенькое?  
— Насколько мне известно. Однако Его Альфье Высочество не часто заботится о том, чтобы держать меня в курсе, так что могу и ошибаться.  
Стайлз напрягся при упоминании Скотта, и Питер бессознательно начал потирать его большой палец, успокаивая.  
— Ты... — ему пришлось сделать паузу, пережидая приступ головокружения. — Ты не сказал им, что я приеду, правильно?  
— У нас с Истинным идиотом как-то не сложилось с задушевными беседами.

Это был очень неловкий молчаливый момент.

— Спасибо, — произнёс в конце концов Стайлз в тишину.  
Питер ничего не ответил, и звук сердитого ветра, продувающего старую хижину, заполнил пространство вокруг них.  
•••

  
Еще через мгновение Питер сказал:  
— Ты пахнешь как проигравший боец UFC. Подними рубашку вверх.  
— Это был дерьмовый подкат или дерьмовый способ спросить, хочу ли я, чтобы ты вытянул мою боль ? — хмыкнул Стайлз, разрешив Питеру доступ к коже чуть ниже пупка.  
— Ты недооцениваешь мою многозадачность, дорогуша.  
Уголки рта Стайлза дернулись, даже если ему и пришлось отгонять мимолетное желание, чтобы Питер был искренен в этих подкатах. Он не заблуждался насчет того, насколько важен для него. То, что они переписывались по нескольку раз в день, не означало, что Хейлу нужно от Стайлза что-то еще.

Боль внезапно как отрезало и облегчение затопило тело Стайлза. Однако это не помешало ему заметить, как рука Питера судорожно сжалась на его коже.  
— Пять минут через десять, — пробормотал он, как-то ухитряясь звучать требовательно, несмотря на усталость в голосе. Когда Питер не ответил, его тон стал резче. — Питер. Пять минут лечения, десять отдыха, или я вообще не позволю тебе делать это.  
— Да, я слышал тебя.  
— Я знаю, что ты слышал меня, барон фон Волчьи Уши, но ты не согласился со мной. Я больше не идиот, Питер. Я знаю, что тебе больно забирать слишком много боли.  
— Да, хорошо, пять минут через десять, отлично, — согласился выведенный из себя Питер. Он подождал, пока его капитуляция успокоит парня, не решаясь произнести следующие слова. — Ты никогда не был идиотом, Стайлз.

Стайлз только издевательски хмыкнул на откровенную ложь, закатывая глаза в темноте шкафа.  
— Нет? Даже когда я сказал неуравновешенному Альфе, что не боюсь его ?  
— Это не было идиотизмом, это было наивностью с оттенком юношеской глупости.  
— Конечно, чувак. Как насчет того раза, когда я позволил теневому Друиду уговорить меня утопиться, когда была дюжина других вариантов спасти моего отца ?  
— По-прежнему не идиотизм, а простое невежество. Ты был необразованным и отчаявшимся.

Стайлз был раздосадован и напряжен, невзирая на то, что Питер продолжал вытягивать его боль. Почему Питер просто не признает, что Стайлз был глупым ? Бесполезным ?

— Невежество и идиотизм легко можно считать одним и тем же, — продолжил настаивать он, — но неважно. Что не может быть оспорено, так это то, была ли глупостью моя добровольная отправка в Эйхен-хаус. Это определенно был очень идиотский поступок.  
— Нет, — спокойно возразил Питер, — единственными тупыми идиотами в той ситуации были те, кто проигнорировал десятки знаков, указывающих на одержимость, а не ты.

Вот теперь Стайлз действительно разозлился.

— Отлично, — резко произнёс он. — Как насчет верности лучшему другу, который швырнул меня в сточную канаву, как только понял, что наступив на меня, он сохранит свои ботинки чистыми ?

Стайлз знал, что имел в виду Питер. Если он и совершил какую-то идиотскую ошибку, так это подружился со Скоттом Гребанным Макколлом.

Он слегка вздрогнул, когда почувствовал дыхание Питера на своей шее и прикосновение его губ, когда тот подался вперед, чтобы придать больший вес своим словам.  
— Храбрость, а не идиотизм, — пробормотал Питер. — Верность требует самой большой храбрости, Стайлз. Даже когда обнаруживается, что преданность неуместна, это не отменяет самоотверженной храбрости.  
Горло Стайлза сдавило так, что он едва мог дышать.  
— Конечно. Храбрость. — Он выдохнул саркастический смешок, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями. — Вот почему я поджал хвост и сбежал на год.  
— Я не знаю, почему ты ищешь кого-то, кто накажет тебя прямо сейчас, Стайлз, но это буду не я, — недвусмысленно высказался Питер.  
Стайлз вздрогнул от его слов.  
— Я не... — запротестовал было он, а потом замолчал. Было ли это так ? Все эти чувства неполноценности, несоответствия требованиям, которые выгнали его из Бикон Хиллз; он пытался их подтвердить ? Дать себе доказательство, что был прав, уехав ?

Стайлз молчал.  
Питер едва сдержал порыв погладить его по щеке, убирая с лица прядь волос.  
— Кроме того, ты не убежал. Ты поддерживал связь, — утешающе произнёс он.  
— Только с двумя людьми-  
— С теми единственными двумя людьми, которые имеют значение, — вставил Питер.  
— И, — продолжал Стайлз, — я намеревался поддерживать связь только с отцом. Ты единственный, кто отыскал мой новый номер и прислал десять тысяч сообщений.  
— Но ты ответил, — самодовольно напомнил Питер. — Так что я считаюсь.  
Стайлз издал чуть более искренний смешок и почувствовал, как руку Питера снова свело судорогой.  
— Перерыв, чувак.

Питер неохотно перестал тянуть боль и попытался растереть сведённую судорогой руку, не снимая ее с рубашки Стайлза.  
•••

  
Боль и тошнота вернулись сразу же, как только Питер остановился, и Стайлзу пришлось приложить серьезные усилия, чтобы не испортить их крошечное место обитания.  
Чтобы отвлечься, он спросил:  
— Как думаешь, змея сдалась ?  
— Возможно. Наверное. Даже снежной змее, вероятно, затруднительно найти потенциальный обед в такую погоду, — сказал Питер. — Теперь я больше беспокоюсь об-  
Стены вокруг них содрогнулись от очередного порыва ветра, угрожающе грохоча и скрипя.  
— этом, — закончил Питер.  
Стайлз не смог удержаться от насмешливого фырканья.  
— Классический Бикон Хиллс. Как только я пересекаю черту города, на меня нападает гигантская гребаная змея, а потом я попадаю в снежную бурю. Как будто город наказывает меня за то, что я здесь.  
— У тебя были причины уйти, — пробормотал Питер. — Теперь у тебя есть причины вернуться.  
Стайлзу потребовалось время, чтобы обработать услышанное, продираясь сквозь боль и тошноту, но когда он это сделал, то сказал:  
— Полагаю, что да. Мой отец умолял меня приехать на Рождество.  
Питер промурлыкал в ответ.  
После паузы он спросил:  
— ... это твоя единственная причина вернуться ?  
Стайлз был смущен его нерешительным тоном.  
— Ммм, да ? Я уезжаю 26-го.  
Дом вдруг заскрипел и сильно затрясся. Питер прижал Стайлза еще теснее.

— Питер ? — Стайлз все еще медленно соображал, измотанный букетом ощущений потрепанного тела, но изменение настроения волка было очевидным.  
Как только скрип вернулся к приемлемому уровню, Хейл беспечно уточнил:  
— Ненавижу разбивать твоё милое сердечко, но думаю в больнице найдут что сказать о твоём отъезде через 24 часа. К тому же, я не знаю, как ты вообще планируешь уехать, если твоя машина сейчас наполовину блинчик.  
Стайлз был так поражен переменой тона, что едва уловил смысл сказанного.  
— Питер ? — повторил он. — Что случилось ?  
— Где-то там гигантский змеиный монстр, ты ранен, мы прячемся от метели в хижине, которая может упасть на нас в любую минуту. Список вариантов того, что ‘не так’, поистине бесконечен.  
— Нет. Нет, ты... — Стайлз попытался повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на Питера и зашипел, когда это движение усилило боль в голове.  
Питер сразу же снова начал вытягивать боль, на этот раз готовый к ее высокому уровню. Стайлзу оставалось только замереть на месте, глядя в темноту и переживая, что не может видеть Питера, но не желая усугублять боль, с которой тому пришлось бороться.  
— Ты ведешь себя странно, — попытался объясниться он. — Ты... ты хотел, чтобы я остался подольше ?  
— Ты приехал к отцу, — спокойно произнёс Питер. — Ты должен оставаться столько, сколько ему нужно. Или сколько профессионалы здравоохранения порекомендуют.

Стайлз чувствовал неправильность в его словах. Это был не тот Питер, которому он писал в прошлом году. Это был Питер второго курса средней школы, далекий и постоянно находящийся в состоянии самообороны. Это был не _его_ Питер.  
От этой мысли Стайлза основательно закоротило.  
С каких это пор Питер «его» ?  
Быстрое исчезновение боли позволило его разуму проясниться, и когда он начал просеивать их разговор, и что привело к разговору, и что произошло до этого...

— Питер... — медленно спросил он. — Если ты не знал о змее, то почему ты был в лесу, на границе города, в метель ?  
Хейл замер.  
— Питер ? — подтолкнул Стайлз.  
— ... Я ждал тебя, — тихо ответил Питер.  
Стайлз почти видел этот последний кирпичик в стену.  
— Почему ?  
Питер душераздирающе вздохнул, прижавшись лбом к шее Стайлза и крепко обхватив рукой его талию, и наконец выплеснул скрываемые чувства :  
— Потому что мне нужно было знать, когда ты вернешься ! Мне нужно было услышать тебя, увидеть и почувствовать тебя через связь стаи. Потому что тебя не было больше года, и я скучал по тебе.

Стайлз тяжело дышал.

— Я так скучал по тебе, когда ты ушёл, что уже на второй день твоего отсутствия залез в телефон шерифа, чтобы найти твой номер. Я месяц ждал, чтобы написать только потому, что должен был быть уверен, что не попрошу тебя вернуться.

Стайлз накрыл руку Питера ладонью и крепко сжал ее.

— Я оказался в этом богом забытом снегу, потому что мне было к чему бежать.

Мозг Стайлза лихорадочно работал, пытаясь вписать эту новую информацию в его картину мира.  
— Я... — Стайлз сглотнул комок, образовавшийся в горле. — В первый раз, когда ты написал мне, я чуть инфаркт не словил.  
Наступила напряженная тишина.  
— Потому что я был потрясен тем, что кто-то заметил, что я ушел, — пояснил он. — Что ты заметил, что меня нет. Я был уверен, что никто не будет скучать по мне. Поэтому, когда я начал получать твои сообщения, я был на сто процентов уверен, что это все случайность и вообще это какой-то другой Питер. Вот почему мне потребовалось так много времени, чтобы ответить. Сначала я не был уверен, что это действительно ты, а потом я не был уверен, что ты намеренно пишешь мне.  
Стайлз мягко сжал руку Питера, неуверенно водя большим пальцем взад и вперед по костяшкам пальцев.  
— Когда я понял, что ты действительно пишешь мне... — его голос дрогнул на мгновение. — Скажем так, в некоторые дни единственной причиной, по которой я вставал с постели, было желание поговорить с тобой... но были и другие дни, когда я оставался там, желая, чтобы ты был со мной.

Питер зарылся лицом в волосы Стайлза.  
— Я бы с готовностью, — проговорил он в пряди под губами.  
У Стайлза перехватило горло от надежды.  
— Тогда уезжай со мной. После того, как мы выберемся из всей этой глупой, тупой херни с Бикон Хиллс, пойдем со мной. Беги за мной, Питер, и я возьму тебя с собой.  
Питер молча кивнул, повернув руку ладонью вверх, чтобы сжать ладонь Стайлза.

Они оба затихли после того, как он опустил руку, чтобы продолжить вытягивать боль Стайлза.

— ... Однако мы берем мою машину, — добавил Питер через минуту.  
Стайлз затрясся от беззвучного смеха.  
— Ну мою мы точно не возьмём.

***

  
Стайлз в конце концов уснул, измотанный этой длинной ночью. Питер прижимал его к себе, держа в тепле и рисуя контуры на животе.  
Змея так и не нашла их, и утром Питер отвез Стайлза прямо в больницу.

К моменту прибытия шерифа у Стайлза были подтверждённые : перелом ключицы, смещенная коленная чашечка, ушиб бедра и легкое сотрясение мозга.

В тот же день у Питера была мертвая 20-футовая змея. Он оставил отрубленную голову на столе Алана Дитона и даже привязал к ней бант, Рождество все-таки.

Неделю спустя в машине Питера было все необходимое, шерифу было клятвенно обещано, что в следующий раз Стайлз вернется раньше, и когда они покинули город - Питер и Стайлз держали друг друга за руки.

 

 

 


End file.
